


“Wanna Dance?”

by Rikagirl



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikagirl/pseuds/Rikagirl
Summary: He looked up, his dark eyes meeting Alexander's blue ones. He felt his heart beat painfully, and hoped his discomfort didn't show.





	“Wanna Dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a song and this happened. Idk

They weren't strangers, not exactly. But they might as well have been, Nick thought as he watched the taller German make his way through the crowd. He was tempted to go talk to him, but instead he ordered a drink and watched him join a small group of players that were already chatting. 

He really couldn't complain; after all, it was his fault if they didn't talk all that much anymore. He couldn't remember exactly when he had realized he had feelings for the German, but before he knew it, he began looking for excuses to avoid him whenever they were at the same tournament. Alexander had seemed hurt, at first. And perhaps a little confused. Nick really couldn't blame him. But it was stronger than him. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if anyone found out about his feelings. If Alexander found out. 

So he stayed put, staring at the drink he didn't even want anymore. He would have to be satisfied with simply watching. Watching how he burst out laughing when Dominic told a joke, watching how he followed Marcelo to the dance floor after the latter elbowed him in the ribs, daring him to join him, watching how he gladly agreed to take photos with the WTA players, even though Nick knew he wasn't a fan of selfies. How did he do it? He always seemed to have fun at player events. Nick couldn't get into the party mood without first having a drink or two, but Alexander did it with ease and without a drop of alcohol. He was almost jealous.

"Are you going to sit there all evening?"

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the German coming up to him. He looked up, his dark eyes meeting Alexander's blue ones. He felt his heart beat painfully, and hoped his discomfort didn't show. 

"Yeah, well, I was actually thinking of turning in soon." He glanced at his watch: it was nearly seven o'clock.

Alexander did the same. "Bullshit. You never go to bed this early."

"Yeah, well, maybe I feel like starting now." 

He winced. He hadn't meant for it to sound so rude, but thankfully, the other man barely seemed to notice his tone. Or maybe he had chosen to ignore it.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come check out this secret place I had found, but if you'd rather go to back to the hotel..." Sascha shrugged, and turned away. His voice remained light and carefree as he walked away, "I guess I'll just have to ask someone else. Maybe Dominic. Or Marcelo."

Nick knew he was just saying that to get him to follow him. He had been doing that for years. And it usually worked. But still, Nick hesitated. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his secret to himself if it was just him and Alexander alone. At the same time, secret place sounded...promising. He briefly wondered if he knew. Or if maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way as he did. The thought was ridiculous and Nick immediately felt like a fool. Of course that wasn't going to happen. Alexander just wanted to show him something. Because that's what friends did, no? If they could still call themselves friends, that is. How long did two people have to spend without talking to each other to become strangers?

He could see him now, waiting on the other side of the room, waiting for him. Dominic and Marcelo were nowhere near, Nick noticed. Despite his earlier threats, Alexander didn't seem to actually want to go with them. Instead, he was watching his every move carefully. 

Almost without realizing, Nick finished his drink and got up to join him. Every fibre of his being was yelling at him to run away. It wasn't too late yet. He could still avoid being alone with the German player if he turned around. But Alexander's face lit up with a smile when he saw Nick walking towards him, and there was no way he could resist that smile. It'll be quick, he promised himself. He'd just go see what Alexander wants, keep his distance, and hurry back to his hotel before Alexander guessed anything. How hard could it be?

"What happened to going back to your hotel?"

"What happened to asking Dominic and Marcelo to go with you?"

Alexander just grinned and stepped out of the party hall. The sudden silence of the empty hall was almost painful after two hours of loud music. The setting sun was visible through a window right in front of them. Nick blinked in surprise. He knew it was still early, but inside the party, with no visible windows, it was easy to forget that it wasn't the middle of the night. It almost made Nick reconsider his plans to turn in early. How could he be expected to go to sleep while the sun was still up?

"So, you coming?" Alexander was beginning to sound a little impatient. Nick was just standing there, starting at a window as if there was something interesting to see. But all the German saw was the ocean and the setting sun. Nothing they hadn't seen a million times already.

Nick snapped back into reality and realized Alexander was already down the hall, near a closed door that seemed to lead to a stairwell. He wondered why they couldn't just take the elevator. He didn't want to climb stairs. But before he could open his mouth to complain, Alexander had disappeared behind the door, leaving Nick no choice but to follow him. Luckily for him, they were already on the second to last floor. He climbed the stairs two by two, wondering what there could be on the last floor that was so interesting. 

But Alexander passed by the door leading out of the stairwell and continued climbing. Suddenly, Nick had a feeling he knew where they were going. After all, there was only one thing higher than the highest floor: the roof. He had no idea it was open to the public, and told his companion as much.

Alexander shrugged. "I don't think it is, but I heard people sometimes went there anyways." 

He pushed open the door at the end of the stairs and held it open for Nick. Outside, the wind was blowing strongly enough to make Nick aware of the fact that he was only wearing a t-shirt. He had forgotten his leather jacket at the party.

"Here." Alexander handed him his blazer. 

Nick frowned and crossed his arms. "What the hell, mate? I don't want your blazer!" 

Alexander lowered his arm, looking a little embarrassed. But he shrugged and put it back on. "Suit yourself. But you look cold." 

He ignored that last part. "So why are we here? There's nothing." 

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away this time." 

Nick could feel his face heating up. "What are you talking about? I've never run away!" But he didn't sound convinced.

Alexander seemed about to reply when they heard music coming from far away. There was probably another party on the last floor with an open window. The blond man cocked his head to a side, a smile growing on his lips. 

"It's a waltz."

"So?" Nick couldn't care less if it was a waltz or not. He wanted to know why Alexander had brought him there.

"Wanna dance?"

"What?" Nick had to have heard wrong.

But Alexander was holding his hand out, a huge grin on his face. "Come on, what's the matter? Can't waltz?"

Of course he could, but he didn't feel like admitting that to him. Alexander didn't wait for him to do it anyways. He grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Nick had never danced with another man and he couldn't figure out how to move without tripping. 

But Alexander didn't let that deter him. He shifted his hands so that his left hand rested on Nick's shoulder instead of his back, and let Nick lead. Immediately, they began gliding gracefully across the floor. Nick could barely breathe. He hadn't been that close to Alexander in months, not since he had hugged him lightly after their last match. He had never noticed how cold his hands were, or how he had a few freckles over the bridge of his nose. He had never actually had the opportunity to study him so closely, and now that he did, he found himself unable to look away.

Alexander could feel Nick staring at him, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't, not without breaking the spell. He knew once he opened his mouth, Nick would come back to his senses and would pull away. And he wasn't sure he wanted him to. Not yet. So they swayed to the music in silence. 

The song was followed by others, and soon they lost track of how long they had been dancing. The sun had set and the darkness was beginning to creep in. The wind hadn't stopped blowing and Nick unconsciously began to get closer to the taller man in search of warmth. Alexander had closed his eyes, and was blindly letting Nick guide him. The two men spun around the roof completely unaware of their surroundings. Later, Nick would berate himself for letting his guard down. Anyone could have seen them! But that was the furthest thought from his mind as he felt Alexander's arms around him. 

This wasn't something friends did, and Nick knew that. It wasn't something strangers did either. He also knew they'd eventually have to have a conversation about what had happened on the roof. But he didn't want to think about it. Not yet.  

Not yet.


End file.
